Spilled Coffee
by onceeverystory
Summary: A relationship begins with spilled coffee.


**Title:** Spilled Coffee

**Part: **One

**Pairing: **Neal & Tamara

**Summary: **Tamara spills her coffee on Neal and helps clean him up.

**Copyright: **I don't own anything.

**Author's Note:** How cute are they? Okay, I have NO idea who Tamara is so she and Neal are just going to be strangers at this point. I don't want to play on the fiancée idea just yet. I want to find out who she is first. This is going to be a series because I have some wonderful ideas for this takes place after August leaves after talking to Neal. Thanks once set pictures. Okay I'm done talking. Enjoy!

Neal watches as August rides off on his motorcycle. August was an old "acquaintance" Neal called that all of a sudden showed up.

Neal wasn't having the best of days. First his ex-girlfriend, Emma, shows up with his father, and then tells him that he has a son. Then his father gets stabbed by Hook, nearly dying, and now the man who told him to let Emma go shows up. This was not how Neal's life was supposed to be.

He sighed as if he let the last breath in his body out. He started to turn around when he bumped into a woman with a bright orange coat on. The next thing he knew his whole chest was burning. He looked down and saw coffee spilled on his shirt. He then looked at the girl and saw her panicking.

"I am so sorry." She said.

"It's okay."

"No its not. I spilled my coffee on you."

"It's fine really."

"No no. Let's go get you cleaned up."

The girl grabbed Neal's hand and led him into a Café's bathroom.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Neal stopped. "I am not going in the women's bathroom."

"Then how do you suppose to get cleaned up?" The girl folded her arms and looked at Neal with a stern look.

'_Who was this woman?'_ Neal thought.

As many years as he had live in New York, he had never seen this woman before. She had dark brown skin and long black hair. She had a need to help a stranger but a little bit of sassiness to her. Neal had no idea who she was but for some strange reason, he liked her.

"How about I go see if the coast is clear in the bathroom and if it is then I get to clean you up in there."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we will have to wait until the bathroom is cleared now won't we." The girl gave Neal a small smile as she walked into the girl's bathroom.

It seemed like no matter how hard Neal tried, this woman was determined to help him. Even if it meant for him to go into the girl's bathroom.

"The coast is clear." The woman peeked her head out from behind the door as she motioned him to come in. "Come on."

Neal sighed. He walked into the girl's bathroom and looked around. It looked so much different then the men's bathroom.

The girl took her bright orange coat off and set it aside. She then got a paper towel walked over to the sink. She then turns the sink on to wet the paper towel. She turns to Neal.

"I can't clean you up with your coat and scarf still on."

"Oh." Neal took off his forest green scarf and coat off.

"Unbutton your shirt."

"What?"

Neal was starting to wonder if this was more than just 'cleaning him up.

"Well I can't wipe the coffee off your chest through your shirt."

"Oh right." Neal slowly unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt.

The girl placed a warm paper towel on his bare chest. She wiped the coffee off of his chest slowly. She then grabbed a dry paper towel and wiped his warm wet chest.

"All done." She throws both the wet and dry paper towel away.

"Thank you." Neal said while buttoning his shirt back up.

"Your welcome. I would wash that shirt if I were you."

Neal looked down at his shirt to see dry coffee stains all over it.

The girl put her coat back on and headed out the bathroom door. Neal quickly put his coat on with his scarf in hand and ran after her.

"Hey!" The girl turned around. "What's your name?"

"It's Tamara." She lends her hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Neal." He shakes her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Neal." She flashed her pearly whites at him.

"It's nice to meet you too Tamara." Neal smiles back.

"Well I better go." With that, Tamara released her hand from the hand shake and went on her way.

Neal watched as she left. He didn't know who she was but he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to see her again.


End file.
